


10 moments with you

by livingdarkness444



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Real people, relationships, they're on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdarkness444/pseuds/livingdarkness444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 moments of a couples life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 moments with you

**10 Moments**

* * *

 

**Moment 1: Sickness**

It was too rainy to see out the window, and too boring to stare at the TV. Infomercials and old cartoons was all that was on anyway. The more entertaining piece in the room, the couch which held two males cuddling together in the afternoon cool, stood a few feet from the screen. Quiet inhalations and sniffling was the only noise the youngest listened to. The rain and cold was soothing to him, but not so much for his older companion, who snuggled against him in a blanket. An illness had taken to the body of the blanketed man, and it worried Hodge. He watched the one he loved stare blankly at the TV screen with tired eyes. In front of them the coffee table held toilet paper, their softer substitute for paper towels, a warm cup of ‘feel better’ tea, and an empty bowl from the soup Snow had eaten earlier. For now, Snow didn’t think too much about how kind his lover was to him while he was sick. The fogginess in his head made it hard to think, and hurt when he did. When he was better though, he would be sure to reward his boyfriend’s kindness with kisses and cuddles, both things the two enjoyed.


End file.
